Hyuga Twins
by SoraAkatsukigirl
Summary: I rated it M for things later on in the story. Please enjoy it, its all about trust and love and... Well... Hyuga twins of course! :P
1. Chapter 1

Hyuga Twins

"Eriko, hey Eriko wake up…. WAKE UP!" Someone yelled as they punched me in the forehead.

"What the heck Emiko?! You don't have to punch me, I'm awake!" I growled as I jumped out of bed and chased her down stairs.

"I'm sorry sis, I'm sorry!" She yelled as she jumped over the couch.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be" I yelled as she ran straight into the arms of our mother Yukari Hyuga.

"Eriko stop this! Your sister was just trying to wake you up" my mother yelled at me.

"She didn't have to punch me" I said rubbing the new knot on the back of my head.

"I did not punch you" Emiko lied as mom patted her head.

"How else did I get this knot then?" I asked obviously not in a good mood.

"You fell" she replied, her back now to our mother, smirking at me.

"What is going on? It's three in the morning" my father Toya Hyuga said as he slowly dragged himself into our living room still half asleep.

"Emiko hit me dad" I said as I ran to him.

(If you hadn't noticed, Emiko was mom's favorite, and I was dad's favorite).

"Emiko just apologize to Eriko so we can all get some sleep" he said as he hugged me.

"But dad, I shouldn't have to apologize, I'm older."

Not sure what that had to do with anything I replied "only by eight minutes!"

"Okay, both of you apologize and go get dressed. They are assigning squads for you both" mom said now annoyed that I had gotten dad involved.

"But" we said in unison.

"Now" mom growled.

"Fine. I'm sorry" we replied to each other.

With that, we raced upstairs to go get dressed into our favorite clothes.

"So sis, can you forgive me" Emiko asked as she began brushing her long black hair.

"I suppose this time I can sis" I said as I also began brushing my hair, although, instead of my mothers black hair that my twin inherited, I had snowy white hair that I inherited from my father.

We undressed at the same time and finished dressing at the same time.

Emiko had her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a piece of her bangs on the right side of her face. I had the same hair style except that small piece of my bangs hung on the left side of my face.

Emiko had on a light purple shirt that cut off at the stomach which she'd wrapped in hot pink wrap. Her skirt was also light purple, it was cut on the sides from the bottom up until an inch below her hips. She had wrapped her legs in the same pink wrap so that nothing was showing, and when her skirt ended three inches above the knee, so did her wrap.

I was dressed in the same fashion except, instead of purple and pink, it was blue and green.

Both of us walked out of our room arm in arm.

"Okay, we're ready" we shouted at the same time when we had made it down stairs.

"Great, let's go guys" dad said as he and mom stepped out the front door with us close behind.

We walked until we hit the academy where our father and mother said goodbye, them being shinobi and having duties and all.

As we stood waiting, Emiko grabbed my hand and squeezed it, excited she was getting a squad but nervous because we would be separated.

"Good luck to you and your teammates" she whispered and then let go of my hand when her name was called and headed in the direction of Iruka Sensei's voice.


	2. Teams, Teachers, and Missions

As I waited for my name to be called, I realized how nervous I was. Emiko and I had never been apart.

What if I cant do this by myself, I thought before I shook my head disregarding the thought. How much more insecure could I get? I didn't need Emiko, sure we had been together forever, (in a non gay kind of way) but I had always been the stronger of us. We both knew that… But what if I was only strong because I felt I had to be with Emiko around?

As I stood there and really thought about that, I almost didn't hear my name being called.

I ran to meet Iruka sensei and my new teammates.

Iruka sensei looked down at me and smiled, "Glad you made it out of the academy."

Of course Iruka sensei would say that, I thought to myself. Emiko and I always caused trouble for him. And by trouble… Well, let's just say we spent a lot of time with the knuckle head ninja himself. With Naruto came Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. No surprise there. Not to mention Lieko, who's the daughter of the copy cat ninja Kakashi Hatake.

I grinned up at him rubbing the back of my head "yeah, I'm excited."

I looked ahead of me as he called out the next name on his clip board. "Akai Aoi"

How ironic, I thought to myself, Red, Blue… Why you would name your kid a certain color when your last name is already 'Blue,' I have no idea.

Shortly after his name was called, a boy somewhat taller than me walked up. He had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. Akai wore a white T-shirt and black kakis.

I looked down as his gaze landed on me, I didn't really know him all that well.

"So… You're on my team" he said it wasn't really a question, but not a statement either.

I nodded and as we stood there waiting for Iruka sensei to call out the next name, I thought I saw Emiko, but when I turned to look, she was gone.

I disregarded it when I heard Iruka sensei call out the name of my sisters crush, and my crush's twin. Tomoya Uchiha (turns out Itachi left more alive than thought).

I smiled "Tomo-Kun" I said as he came running up.

Tomoya had a full head of red hair that came down about to his eyebrows. He had on a black shirt with fish netting covering it along with his bare arms. He also had fish nets on his legs, underneath his white shorts.

"Eriko-Chan" he returned the smile as he hugged me.

_Emiko's P.O.V _

I fell asleep in class, very tired from waking up at THREE in the MORNIG but soon felt a tap on my shoulder. SO, I lifted my head slowly, afraid it was Iruka sensei. Instead I see Tomoya-Kun… OH. MY. JASHIN-SAMA. HE. WAS. SOO HOT!!!! (Eriko: Drama queen! Emiko: SHUT. UP! _ THIS IS HOW I SEE TOMO-KUN AND THIS IS HOW I'M GOING TO TELL THE STORY!!!!!!!! Eriko: FINE! Just tell the damn story already! .)

"Tomo-kun," I said as I blushed.

"Um sorry to wake you Emiko but you see.."

"Yes?"

"Your kind of drooling on my paper…"

I could have died of freaking embarrassment!!!!! Damn!!! But instead I stupidly said "Oh sorry…" wiped it off and gave it back to him and put my head down as Saya Yakuchiki snickered at my stupidity. Then the lowest of low snakes tried to hit on MY Tomo-kun!!!! Saying how stupid I looked! I was about to cry but thankfully my sister….

_Eriko's P.O.V_

As I listened to what this chick was saying about my elder sister I stood up. I couldn't take the blood boiling through my veins. I clenched my fists and gnashed my teeth as I walked over to this bimbo.

"Take it back" I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Why, what are you going to do about it huh" She laughed as she put her arm around Tomoya.

"Or I will do this:" I screamed as my left fist connected with her face. A satisfying crunch was heard under my fist.

Blood went everywhere and dripped from her nose and down my wrist.

_Emiko's P.O.V_

I looked at my sister who had a smile across her face as I laughed. I raised my hand and said way to go sister!! So she slapped my hand with the same DAMN BLOODY HAND she used to punch the crap out of my arch enemy!!! But I thought it was funny although, apparently not to Iruka sensei….. He kinda sorta sent us to the office….

_Eriko's P.O.V_

But it was totally worth it!!!!

_Emiko's P.O.V_

I smiled to myself as I reminisced a little…. I almost didn't hear the name of my first teammate being called…. The bitch's brother: Kaien Yakuchiki. I was just happy he wasn't an ass and hated his sister as much as I did! He was kind of cute thankfully not as hot as Tomoya-Kun. Anyway so hopeful I and full of excitement waited to hear Tomo-kun's name be called…. Instead I got his almost as hot TWIN brother Toya-Kun. "Damn" I said to my self as Toya walked over and smiled at me.

Toya had a full head of orange hair that went down to his eyebrows. He wore a white shirt with fish nets over it that went down to his wrist. His pants were black and he wore fish nets under that as well. (they happened to like the absence of color… Hence the black.)

_Eriko's P.O.V_

Iruka sensei had us wait for our new sensei at our training grounds. It seemed like forever before he finally showed up…

Akai was sitting in the shade with his nose stuck in a book called "A Guide to Understanding Girls," go figure…

Tomoya was leaning against a tree rubbing his temples, he was obviously fed up with waiting on our teacher.

I just kept quiet and decided to take out a kunai knife or two and throw them to the ground and make them stick while I sat in the dirt.

Just when I thought it was no use waiting around, a whirlwind was suddenly in front of us.

I was already on my feet in a stance when Akai was just putting his book away. Tomoya had decided he would take a stance as well as he closed his eyes and called out "Sharingan" around the same time I made a hand sign and yelled "Byakugan."

"Easy" a voice said as the whirlwind dispersed into small gusts of wind and a man appeared.

He wore the vest, just like Iruka sensei and all the other teachers. His eyes were a startling silver but you could hardly see them underneath his long blond hair that came down to the middle of his neck and curled at the ends.

This man before us still didn't look so inviting, so none of us relaxed.

"I'm a friend" he said raising his hands. "I'm your sensei Mitsukuni Kaori."

We relaxed our stances and bowed slightly to our new teacher.

"So tell me your names and specialties and we can get started" he said as he smiled at us.

With that, Akai stepped forward, "Akai, Aoi. I specialize in the art of ninjutsu, I use water mostly and am a long range ninja" he said before taking a step back.

"Tomoya Uchiha, I use my sharingan and specialize in fire techniques and can use genjutsu or ninjutsu. I am a mid range ninja" he said pointing to himself.

"Eriko Hyuga" I said as I looked down "I am a close range ninja, I specialize in the art of healing and am able to use byakugan. However, I do prefer to use a katana in battle, which means taijutsu."

"Oh… Wow am I ever lucky! I get prodigies from some of the best clans in the hidden leaf village. Don't think this means I'm going easy on you though." He smirked as his eyes raked over each one of us with delight.

"So let's see… We have the famous Aoi's grandson, Madara Uchiha's nephew and Toya Hyuga's daughter… This ought to be fun!"

Whoever this guy was… He seemed to know that I was my father's favorite…. He also knew Tomoya was a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha… Not to mention Akai's grandfather is Aoi the great. My first impression of this dude: my sensei knows his shit!

"Alright, your first assignment: defeating me" with that he ran strait for Akai who, at this point was still sitting down.

_Emiko's P.O.V_

Iruka sensei sent my team and I to the village gates where we waited for our new sensei… I wondered what Eriko was doing at the moment… If she was still waiting for sensei to call her name, if she already met her new teacher… I shook my head. No time to be worrying about Eriko, I thought as I found a spot under a nice shady tree to sit under and wait.

I sat there for a short while before a lady came up to us. "Hey there, I'm Akima Kudama and I am your sensei" she said as she smiled at us. This lady had raven black hair that went down to her back. She wore a black kimono that had some red rap on it and she had on black heals that matched her eyes.

"Why don't we start off by introducing ourselves? I would like to know your names and specialties" she said, the smile never seemed to leave her face. I already knew I would get along great with my sensei.

After we finished introducing ourselves she seemed a bit surprised to be getting prodigies from each of the elite clans.

"Well, I guess this means I wont have to go easy on you then will I?"

We all looked at each other as if to say: is this chick crazy? It's not like we were expecting her to in the first place.

"Right then" she said when none of us spoke. "Your first assignment is to defeat me" she said as she took a stance. "Come at me when you're ready team 15!"

As soon as she said that I made a hand sign and yelled "Byakugan" while Toya and Kaien lunged for her.

She soon disappeared from any normal persons view, but we heard her voice. "You have until tomorrow morning to defeat me."

As we let that sink in, I could no longer see her with my byakugan, so we decided to devise a plan.


End file.
